Sub Arbore
by Ivy Crane
Summary: Harry Potter/Passions crossover! What kind of magical stuff can happen under the tree?
1. Number 4 Privet Drive

Title: Sub Arbore 

Author: Ivy Crane (Kay) and Beth (Charity)

Disclaimer: JER and JK Rowling own everything not me.

A/N: This is all (or most) of the Passions characters as Harry Potter characters. What magical things can happen under the tree? That's for me to know and you to find out. Here is a list of all of the Passions characters and whom they portray. If the Harry Potter character isn't on there then that means they play themselves. Hope you enjoy. All of the spells and even the title are Latin see if you can guess what they mean. 

***********

Harry Potter- Miguel Potter

Hermione Weasley- Kay Weasely

Ron Granger- Reese Granger

Ginny Weasley- Jessica Weasely

Draco Malfoy- Fox Malfoy

Vernon Dursley- TC Dursley

Petunia Dursley- Grace Dursley

Dudley Dursley- Simone Dursley

Arthur Weasley- Sam Weasley

Molly Weasley- Ivy Weasley

Bill Weasley- Noah Weasley

Percy Weasley- Ethan Weasely

Fred and George Weasley- Abbie and Skye Weasely (2 Crane girls)

Charlie Weasley- Serena Weasley (another Crane girl)

Albus Dumbledore- Alistair Dumbledore

Minerva McGonagall- Rebecca McGonagall

Severus Snape- Luis Snape

Professor Flitwick- Antonio Flitwick

Madam Hooch- Sheridan Hooch

Dobby- Cecil

Winky -Cracked Connie

Lord Voldemort- Lady Tabitha

Nagini (Snake)- Timmy

Lucius Malfoy- Julain Malfoy

Narcissa Malfoy- Suzanne Malfoy

Gregory Goyle- Whitney Goyle

Ruby Hagrid- Beth

Crabbe- Chad

Fleur Delacour- Charity Delacour

Remus Lupin (best Harry Potter character ever!)- David Lupin 

Peter 'Wormtail' Pettigrew- Theresa Pettigrew

*****************

It was a dark night on Privet Drive, everyone was sleeping except for a young man living the house labeled number 4 Privet drive.  Miguel Potter had woken from a vivid dream about Lady Tabitha or how most people in his world referred to her as You-Know-Who. In the dream she had been wearing a sexy little red lingerie just the same one that Professor Rebecca McGonagall had been wearing one night last year when she tried to seduce him.  Instead of the person wearing it trying to rape him he was going along willingly. He tried to remember the events of the dream but it was slipping away much like water in the palm of your hand. 

He glances at the clock seeing the numbers 5:00 dance brightly in the green light. He sits straight up in his bed "Today's my birthday," he said glad for once in his life that it was. For, this year he vowed not to be ignored he was going to have his birthday celebrated whether it was by force or not.

He hopped out of bed and ran to his Uncle T.C. and his Aunt Grace's room.  "Uncle T.C. Aunt Grace! Wake up it's my birthday! Wake up! It's my 15th birthday and you're not going to ignore this one so wake up!"  Grace woke up and started screaming a banshee. T.C. jumped out of bed and grabbed his gun and pointed at Miguel. "You idiot," T.C. cried, "What the Hell do you think you're doing?" He said as he lowered his gun. "Today's my birthday! You've ignored 13 others but you're not going to ignore this one!" Miguel shouted. Grace looked at her watch and then looked up at him with a look of anger on her face. "You f*cking retard! It's July 29th (My b-day!) not July 31st!" Miguel's face fell "Oh he said I'm sorry." 

Then all of a sudden the house began to shake. Miguel cowered in a corner while T.C. screamed and jumped into Grace's arms. The door slammed open and off of its hinges. A monstrously fat girl walked in the room shoving her face full of cake. "Who dared to wake me up?" Simone shouted cake and spit flying all over Grace. Grace rushed over to Simone to try to prevent one of Simone's infamous temper-tantrums. Just last week Simone had had a hissy-fit because the back-to-back Law & Order episodes had been cancelled for War coverage. Simone had gone on a rampage and knocked the wood covering the fireplace off, destroyed the TV where Tom Brokaw was reporting from New York City, crushed her Law & Order: Dead on the Money computer game, and ripped up her Law & Order: The Female ADAs of One Hogan Place calendar (something all lesbians needed).

            "Shhhhhh, it's okay muffin! Stupid Miguel thought today was his birthday, but it's not. Since we're all up, I'll make us breakfast. Miguel looked at his aunt thinking she's even crazier than I am, making breakfast at five in the morning! Miguel started to go down the stairs when he felt more cake crumbs being sprayed across his back.

            "Hey, retard!" Simone yelled. "You woke me up! What can I do to you now? I know I'll sit on you!" Miguel screamed and ran down the stairs as fast as he could. Simone "ran" down the stairs (which, to us, is going as slow as possible) until a sickening crash was heard. Miguel, TC, and Grace all rushed over to the stairs and found a huge hole in the stairs. Simone had crashed through the stairs to the cupboard that had once been Miguel's room. Grace and TC rushed to Simone's aid, which was, to Miguel's perspective, fine, just a little shaken up. TC attempted to pull Simone out, but fell in. Grace then tried to pull out her husband and daughter, but she, too, fell in. Miguel just shook his head and went to open the door. TC and Grace toppled out, but to their dismay Simone was unable to come out the door. Being the stupid, fat, lazy people they were, TC and Grace just went to make breakfast for Simone.

            Aside from Simone being stuck in the cupboard, everything went normally. Until, that is, the phone call came.

            The phone rang at about 8:00, and Grace went to pick it up, forcing Miguel to carry the twelve dishes of steak and eggs to Simone to keep her quiet.

            "Yes, well, I don't see how...I mean, aren't I a little old...oh, well, thank you doctor," Grace said as she hung up the phone.

            "Who was that, honey?" TC asked, his eyes full of concern.

            "That was the doctor. We need to talk, to Simone, too." Grace said walking over to the cupboard where Miguel was handing over all of the plates of steaks and eggs.

            "Simone Honey," Grace said trying to get the girls attention away from stuffing her face. "I'm pregnant."

            Those two simple words had a huge affect on the whole family; Miguel dropped the plate he was about to hand over to Simone, Simone threw one of her plates and it hit T.C. right in the face causing him to be knocked unconscious. The whole house shook as Simone started to throw a temper tantrum. Miguel seized the moment to run up the stairs and gather all of his belongings.

            He ran to the fireplace, started a fire, threw in some Floo-powder which Mr. Weasley had given him incase he was ever in trouble and needed to get out. From the crashing down of the wall that kept Simone in the cupboard he figured that this would be the best time to use it. "The Burrow," he shouted right before he stepped in and closed his eyes to keep himself from being sick. There was a huge jolt and he was sent to the floor of the Weasleys' kitchen.

******************

A/N: That was my first chapter. I hope you like it. The next chapter will be more like the real Harry Potter. Please R/R reviews are my best friend. And see if anyone can guess what the title of the story is.

Love Kay and Charity! 


	2. At the Burrow

A/N: We decided to change the characters around after book 5 because we had to add new characters. This is the long awaited chapter two of Sub Abore. This new list does not affect chapter one. Enjoy!!!!!!!! Love Kay and Charity.

Harry Potter- Miguel Potter

Hermione Granger- Kay Weasley

Ron Weasley- Reese Granger

Ginny Weasley- Jessica Weasley

Draco Malfoy- Fox Malfoy

Vernon Dursley- T.C. Dursley

Petunia Dursley- Grace Dursley

Dudley Dursley- Simone Dursley

Arthur Weasley- Martin Weasley

Molly Weasley- Pilar Weasley

Bill Weasley- Noah Weasley

Percy Weasley- Ethan Weasley

Albus Dumbledore- Alistair Dumbledore

Minerva McGonagall- Rebecca McGonagall

Severus Snape- Luis Snape

Professor Flitwick- Antonio Flitwick

Madam Hooch- Sheridan Hooch

Dobby- Cecil

Winky- Cracked Connie

Lord Voldemort- Lady Tabitha

Nagini (snake)- Timmy

Lucius Malfoy- Julian Malfoy

Narcissa Malfoy- Suzanne Malfoy

Gregory Goyle- Whitney Goyle

Vincent Crabbe- Chad Crabbe

Rubeus Hagrid- David Hagrid

Fleur Delacour- Charity Delacour

Poppy Pomfrey- Edna Pomfrey

Professor Sprout- Charlie Sprout

Professor Sinistra- Beth Sinistra 

Hedwig- Precious

Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew- Theresa Pettigrew

Lily Evans- Ivy Evans

James Potter- Sam Potter

Nymphadora Tonks- Gwen Tonks

****

Neciekins- Thank you for the great review!

****

Maxx- We like how we made it Sam and Ivy too! However we realized that we hate Arthur and Molly with a passion. So, we decided to make them James and Lily. But don't worry, we're going to have a few chapters of flashbacks of James and Lily/Sam and Ivy! Unfortunately they're not going to like each other very much in the beginning. But don't worry Savy is the whole reason we're watching the show(maybe with a little bit of Fox mixed in).

****

**KiKi-ChErRy88****- **Yes we purposley changed their last names it's a good thing that you're that awake when reading this story. 

**Griffinmon****- **Very good that you got the translation! I (Kay) take Latin too but Charity over there takes Spanish ::sticks out tongue::! Besides I tried to make it very obvious for people!

****

Charity- You're really weird!!!!! This time you can't blame it on the french fries! We had nothing to eat! 

****

At the Burrow 

"Miguelito! A mi dios! (A/N- Ha, Kay, Spanish does come in handy!) What are you doing on my kitchen floor! I just cleaned it, tú hijo de una ramera!"

Miguel grinned at Mrs. Weasley, obviously not realizing she had just called him a son of a bitch. "Gracious, Mrs. Weasley!"

Mrs. Weasley just muttered darkly to herself, something about Hogwarts needing to teach it's students how to understand an insult when they hear it. But she was interupted as her husband, Martin Weasley, came rushing downstairs, having heard the comotion. He froze, having noticed that Miguel had knocked over his prized plug collection. 

"Why you little…" Martin growled about to pounce on Miguel. But he was distracted when Pilar moved toward him and grabbed his collar. Pilar whispers seductively in his ear, "I have a surprise for you." She slowly removes her robe to reveal a black, lace teddy. Martin screams "We already have too many children" and runs out the door to consummate his affair with Dolores Umbridge. 

Pilar sniffed sadly then rounded on Miguel, "It's all your fault you idiot boy! Go to Number 12 Grimmauld Place and take Kay, Reese, and Jessica with you!" She walks up to the stairs and shouts, "Kay, Reese, Jessica get your asses down here right now! You're going to go live at Number 12 Grimmauld place to live with Sirius and Remus!"

A/N: Yes we know it's short but we'll write again on July 29th (Kay's birthday)! If you want to know what the Spanish translation of what Pilar said it's: Oh my God! You son of a bitch! (courtesy of Charity and freetranslation.com) Yes we know we said that this chapter would be more like the real Harry Potter but we lied! The next chapter will because it will have Remus (the best Harry Potter character ever) and Sirius in it! Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Love Kay and Charity!!!!! 


End file.
